


New Year's

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: We Remain [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's party with Ethan and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic of 2014! And more to come in 2015! Anyways takes place in the same universe as Something Permanent. Enjoy!

The drinks were flowing freely and the music was blasting, overpowering the TV as it played the New Year’s party in New York. Danny was beginning to feel a little tipsy and walked back into the front room after downing shots with Jackson.

Ethan was with Kira, the two of them shaking their hips to the pop song currently playing on the mix that Jackson and Lydia had come up with. Danny tapped his boyfriend on the shoulder and shouted to be heard over the music. “Can I cut it?”

Ethan placed his hands on Danny’s hips and pulled him close. “Of course,” He leaned up and gave Danny a kiss, Danny tasting the jello shots Ethan had been eating when their kiss deepened. Ethan’s fingers dug into Danny’s hips and he moaned softly, forgetting where they were until there were some whistles from the others. They broke their kiss but didn’t pull away from each other.

They continued to dance, Kira dragging Allison onto the floor so they weren’t the only couple anymore. Danny leaned in close and whispered in Ethan’s ear. “I can’t wait until everyone leaves. I’m gonna fuck that perfect ass of yours so hard you’re gonna be screaming.”

Ethan’s cheeks went pink and he pulled Danny in for another heated kiss. “You sure you don’t want to sneak away now? Get a quickie in?” 

Danny glanced at the clock. There was still an hour left before the New Year. Danny pulled away and took Ethan’s hand, pulling him towards the stairs, laughing as they heard the others cheering them on. He pushed Ethan into his room and slammed the door shut, pushing Ethan up against it. He kissed him hard and fumbled with Ethan’s belt, managing to shove Ethan’s pants down after a couple of tries. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his hand around Ethan’s cock. He started to stroke it, making Ethan moan and buck his hips. 

He leaned in and licked at the head, Ethan moaning softly and running his fingers through Danny’s hair, fisting it when Danny’s lips slipped around the head of his cock. “Oh fuck..” His head fell back against the door with a soft thud as Danny started to bob his head and stroking what he didn’t take. “Fuck, Danny.”

It was normally him on his knees worshipping Danny’s cock, but this was almost just as good. “Hey, hey I want to taste you too.”

“In a minute,” Danny said, pulling off for a second and slowing his hand. “One touch from your mouth and I’d fucking blow.” He ran his tongue along Ethan’s cock, making him groan. “And I want to enjoy this.” Danny’s mouth moved lower and Ethan nearly shouted. He sucked on Ethan’s balls for a few seconds, Ethan moaning loudly and his fingers digging into Danny’s shoulder. 

After a moment, he pulled away and looked up at Ethan. “Turn around.”

Ethan whimpered and did as he was asked, spreading his legs the best he could. He felt Danny’s tongue and his knees almost buckled. Danny spread his cheeks wider as he licked at him. “Danny!” Ethan whined, wrapping a hand around his cock. “Oh fuck, Danny..”

Ethan was panting, his body on fire. Danny tongue fucked him, drawing moans and shouts from him. He wasn’t going to last very long. One of Danny’s hands pulled away and he heard the zipper of his jeans. He groaned and stroked himself faster, feeling the familiar heat. 

“Fuck..fuck, Danny. FUCK!”

He came hard, Danny continuing to rim him and he whimpered. “D-Danny…Danny, come on, let me suck you, please.”

Danny pulled away from him and Ethan nearly tripped as he turned and got down on his knees. He pushed Danny to the ground and sucked down his cock, Danny coming only seconds later with a shout. Ethan wiped his mouth and kissed his way up Danny’s chest. 

“That was good,” He mumbled, giving Danny a kiss. “We need to clean up.”

“I don’t wanna get up.”

“Can’t stay in here, the ball’s gonna drop and we’ll miss it.”

“True.”

When they got back downstairs, Jackson slapped Danny on the back and handed them both shots. They downed them before making their way over to the couch where Cora and Lydia were making out. Danny pulled Ethan into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. “Got anything special planned for the New Year, Ethan?”

“Hmm, I was thinking of officially moving into your room,” Ethan said, turning his head and giving Danny a kiss. “I mean I’m already in there most of the time anyways.”

“We can do that,” Danny said, moving his lips down Ethan’s neck. “Anything else?”

Ethan was quiet for a moment before taking Danny’s hand and placing it on his wrist, currently covered up by a long sleeve. “I want them gone.”

Danny immediately understood and gave Ethan a kiss. “I can do that. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ethan said. “Anything you plan on doing?”

Danny shook his head. “Can’t think of anything besides making the love of my life the happiest man ever.” Ethan blushed and looked away. Danny laughed quietly and gave his cheek a kiss. “You’re so cute when you blush.” He nuzzled Ethan’s cheek and held him tighter. “I’ll work on a tattoo for you tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

When the countdown began, everybody was shouting and Jackson was standing by with a bottle of champagne ready to open. Danny reached into his pocket as the countdown reached twenty. He pulled something out of his pocket and whispered in the Ethan’s ear, “I will never love anyone the way I love you.” He slipped something onto one of Ethan’s fingers. Ethan looked down shocked at the silver claddagh ring. “I’m not asking to marrying you yet, I just want you to know that I’ll love you forever and always and that I am never going to leave you ever again.”

Ethan turned around in Danny’s lap, his eyes tearing up. He cupped Danny’s face and leaned in for a kiss as the countdown reached one. Everyone around them cheered, oblivious of what had just happened. Jackson popped open the champagne, accidentally showering the couple on the couch, making them finally pull away from each other. 

They toasted with the others before clinking their own glasses together. Ethan gave Danny a kiss before taking a sip of his drink. “Happy New Year, Danny.”

“Happy New Year, Ethan.”


End file.
